


Фанкомикс по Dragonlance

by AVO_Cor



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Oднажды Тас нашел дневник Рейстлина





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с ЗФБ 2017 в команде WTF DragonLance 2017
> 
> Перевод “Dragonlance fancomic 01“ by PankaMezei

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/xg1LjN9.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/wojsKvh.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/8TYkPW7.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/GfWvpSA.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/WdtaDKC.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Xb4JYel.jpg)


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/j5XCrnE.jpg)


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/YJJbgmT.jpg)


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/gTntcdd.jpg)


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/0gL2VXI.jpg)


	11. Chapter 11

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/GHokt32.jpg)


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/H2nNHOf.jpg)


	13. Chapter 13

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/UGhZYAr.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Тайпинг - Вла.
> 
> Оригинал: [“Dragonlance fancomic 01“](http://pankamezei.deviantart.com/art/Dragonlance-fancomic-01-133592907) by **PankaMezei**


End file.
